


Insecurities and fears~Malec

by ElltheNerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Insecurity, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Malec, Warlock Magnus Bane, Warlocks, Weaknesesses, alec lightwood - Freeform, fears, magnus bane - Freeform, shadowhunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElltheNerd/pseuds/ElltheNerd
Summary: The weakness, the fears and the insecurities Magnus has and can't get away makes him rethink if Alex and him made the right  decision





	

It's February 26th but it's Magnus's and Alec's 4th anniversary too. They've been together in a normal relationship for 4 years now and they invated Alec's whole family to their home this evening because they wanted to announce something.

Now it's noon and Magnus hasn't left the kitchen for 2 or 3 hours...even though he can do all this things with magic he is so anxious that he doesn't know what else to do so he is not using it at all

"Magnus please come sit next to me for a minute!You're doing the housework for the last 3 and a half hours all by yourself and you're not allowing me to help you.."said Alec and looked at his lovers eyes while sitting on the sofa

"So what? Do you even know how many things I have to do over here because your mother will step her foot inside this house ...the last time she was here was 4 year ago because we had to throw a party for Max's first rune and it was terrible" he answered ,put his phone the table and sat on Alec's knee 

"Yes, but you have magic why couldn't you come sit with me sooner?" 

"Am I too heavy?" Magnus asked in order to avoid the question

"Don't try to change the subject please..And not you're not heavy" Alec said

*sigh*"Okay look...Alexander you dont know how much I want to sit and talk to you, actually I could do that for days non-stop but you know that I want this thing to work 100% because if something goes wrong and your mother gets angry with me for one reason  
the the whole night will be ruined and if-"Alec kisses him to stop his nonsense 

"Everything will be just fine Magnus...trust me even if my mother disagrees with that she will understand sooner or later and she will accept it, like she accepted our relationship"

"I know but it took her 3 years and 5 month you accept that Alec, she always thought that I was just playing with your emotions and with you that I didn't trully love you and that I am with you just because it gives me pleasure and I like to trick you by making you think that I love you...And I can imagine what her reaction would be when she will hear our decision..Magnus is the warlock that took her son and turned all of his thoughts upside down and made him forget his morality, traditions,family and honesty that he once had in his soul...making the decision to stain the family name for the second time, first when he cancelled his wedding to go live with a half-demon from the underworlds that he is not known to world as one that is generous and kind to everybody" Magnus said and his voice started trembling "warlocks might have the comfort or as I think the curse to live an immortal life without the ability to have children but I've never felt that way before Alexander...I know that if we want to get married your whole family must want this as well and I feel that if we say to Maryse that we want to get married and she decides not to allow it because as she said "I'm a warlock that has no mercy and that you are still with me and you want to marry me because I haven't told you anything true about my life...Alexander if your mother is against our wedding I feel..I think that you will leave me and I will be back to the old days when you or the other people from Brooklyn weren't in my life...when I was living in a small house in a poor neighbourhood in 1845 in Britain when I was without hope, I didn't spend even a minute to think that somebody cares about me because I knew for sure that nobody did care...And believe me when I'm saying that I dont want to feel this way again because it's awful , horrible and really depressing to feel that you're useless and nobody loves you...but Alexander I trully love you and I hope that your mother will understand that one day" Magnus said and a 20 seconds silence began then with hid eyes filled with tears he started crying silently 

Alec grabbed Magnus and then hugged him as tight and comfy as he would,Magnus hugged him back and started crying more

"Magnus even if my mother won't allow our wedding I will always be with you...And when I die I know that you won't forget me even though I was the 17.001 human alike being that you were in a relationship" Alec said and made Magnus laugh for a moment but without letting him go

"I care to much about you to just leave you and even if I was orderd to leave you I wouldn't succeed because you are the reason I'm still alive...no joke you've saved me and kept me alive more that 4 times. And I love you whether we get married or not and that won't change" Alec said and he made eye contact with Magnus...his eyes were red and because of the maskara and the eyeliner blakish tears were running down his cheeks

"You are still beautiful" Alec said And kissed Magnus firstly soft in the forehead and then as softly as before he kissed him again on the lips "well...are you sure that you're ready to announce our wedding to my family today? Because if you're not we can wait" he said and took a breath

"Y-Yes of course and I am thanks for making me feel better...Alec" Magnus said still trying to take a proper breath...when he managed to do so, he kissed Alec more passionately on the lips 

When they finished their kiss Alec looked Magnus and said "I might not be immortal but I'll be by your side till the day I die...if you want it" 

"Don't be stupid..why wouldn't I want that?" Magnus replies and hugged Alec once again smilling

"Lets go my family will be here in 2 hours at the latest"Alec said and looked Magnus right into his eyes and smiled 

"Oh ye-yeah sure" he answered and got up"are you sure you can walk though..?" He asked and looked at Alec

Alec stood up and started walking to their bedroom "Yeah I'm fine" he answered and looked and Magnus following him ,they then enter their bedroom to find what to wear


End file.
